Fatherhood
by TigerWolf12
Summary: A marriage is taking place at the Blood Pledge Castle. Watch the lives of three couples as well as a 'single' parent as they explore the roles of parents. Pairings will be Wolfram/Yuuri, Yozak/Conrad, and Gwendal/Gunter. Warning! This story will contain Mpreg in it.


**Note:** This story is mainly a comedy, but there will be some drama in it. The pairings in this story will be Wolfram/Yuuri, Yozak/Conrad, Gwendal/Gunter, and Murata/Unknown. I wanted to explore an idea that was inspired by another fanfiction I read awhile back that I loved, and the ideas were split into two fanfics. The Ice Prince will have more drama, and Fatherhood will have more comedy. Please enjoy this story. ^_^

**The Wedding**

Yuuri Shibuya, the Maoh of the demon world, stood at the alter in the Blood Pledge Castle. He had just turned seventeen years old, and the laws of the land dictated that he must marry his fiancé. Yuuri did not really want to be married to another man, but those around him pressured the young man to marry Wolfram. This marriage was going to be more for convenience that love, because Yuuri only viewed Wolfram as a friend, it was his duty as the Maoh to please his people. Both Wolfram and Yuuri knew that, but they still continued with the wedding.

"Today is the big day." Murata, Yuuri's friend, told him.

Murata would be the one marrying them, because he was the Great Sage, and Gunter told him that it would be a great honor for them to be wed by the Sage. Yuuri glanced around the room; Yozak was dressed up in a dress, and sat in a seat next to Lady Celi. Celi would be his new mother-in-law after he married Wolfram. The woman was beaming at him, and her smile almost blinded him. Conrad, one of Wolfram's older brothers, was going to serve as his best man. Gunter appointed himself as Wolfram's maid of honor. Gwendal, Wolfram's oldest brother, would walk him down the aisle. Yuuri's adopted daughter Greta would be the flower girl. The only member from Yuuri's family that was at the wedding was his older brother Shori. His parents wanted to come, but a family emergency kept them from coming.

"Here comes the bride, all dressed in-" Murata began to sing, once they spotted Wolfram.

"Shut up!" Yuuri told him.

Murata beamed at him.

"You got quite a catch you know." Murata teased.

Yuuri glared at him, but then turned to face Wolfram coming down the aisle. Gwendal was escorting him. Wolfram wore a pure white suit, which contrasted with his black one. Wolfram held a bouquet of blue flowers, and wore a pale blue tie. His blonde hair was combed into a tamer version of his natural hairstyle. Yuuri's breath caught in his throat. Wolfram looked stunning, the demon was always beautiful, but today he looked even more stunning than he had ever seen him.

"You might want to pick your jaw off the floor, people are staring, and don't forget to breathe." Murata told him.

Yuuri did not even know he was gaping; he closed his mouth, and turned to give Murata a glare. He felt a nudge from Conrad, and when he turned, he realized Wolfram had reached the alter. Murata saw this and immediately went into the vows of marriage for Wolfram and Yuuri. Yuuri kept on glancing over to Wolfram as the vows were read, and a glare from the blonde, caused him to focus on Murata again. Wolfram and Yuuri knew their marriage was only for politics and not love, or so they thought.

_"If Yuuri did not have feelings for Wolfram now, I think the events of the day will start them on that path." _Murata thought.

Murata finished the wedding ceremonies, and turned to the newlywed couple.

"You may kiss your spouse." Murata told them.

Wolfram leaned closer to Yuuri, and the Maoh filled the gap, and gave his spouse a clumsy kiss. Yuuri heard Gunter squeal in delight at the exchange, but mostly over how cute Yuuri was with his kiss. The newlywed couple broke their kiss, and turned to the guests. People were standing and clapping over the presentation of the wedding.

"Now, it is time for this lovely couple to consummate their marriage, while we enjoy the reception party. Before that though, we need to throw the bouquet." Murata told them.

"Consummate?" Yuuri asked.

"He means sex." Wolfram informed him.

"Here?" Yuuri questioned. "Now?"

"Not here, but as soon as possible." Murata told him.

"What about the reception?" Yuuri asked.

"You don't have to worry about that, the reception is only for the guests, because the newlyweds are consummating their marriage. It is according to tradition." Murata told them. "Now, will all the single guests gather? The bouquet will be thrown on the way out."

Yuuri saw the single guests gather, and saw Yozak among them, still in drag. Wolfram tossed the flowers, and a fight ensued as the single men and women each tried to grab for the flowers. Yozak was victorious, and Yuuri noticed that he gave a suggestive wink to Conrad, who smiled and laughed in return. It took Yuuri a few minutes to realize that Wolfram had been talking to him.

"…night." Wolfram had been saying. "There should be alcohol in the room for us, the consumption of alcohol on the night to consummate started with one of the Maoh's and his spouse. Both had been too shy to begin, so alcohol was brought in to lessen the shyness, and the two were able to get on with it. Since you are so shy, we will partake in a drink before we consummate out own marriage. Also, we only have to do this tonight, if you never want to touch me again that way, then that will be fine."

Even though Wolfram said that, he did not think the blonde was completely fine with that, but did not say anything. The couple left the wedding, and headed to their shared room. Both of them drank some of the wine that was offered to them, and Yuuri's wedding night turned into a haze, but it was a happy haze.

Murata had joined the rest of the guests at the reception. His thoughts mulled over Wolfram and Yuuri being together. He had known that Wolfram only agreed to the political wedding, because he could finally be with someone he loved. Yuuri was a bit dense, but after tonight if Yuuri did not start to realize his feelings after that, he would eat his own shoe. Murata drank some alcohol and flirted with men and women at the reception.

_Why should Wolfram and Yuuri only fine love?_ Murata thought.

Murata looked up in a drunken haze, and thought he saw Shinou. He walked through the gathered guests in search of the Shinou look alike. He spotted Conrad and Yozak dancing together, which caused him to take another swig of his drink. The voice of Gunter made him lose his quarry.

"His Majesty took the bratty prince as his husband, but he still pines for me his most loyal subject, and he longs for me!" Gunter dramatically announced, while scribbling in one of his notebooks.

Murata noticed that an annoyed Gwendal watched him from the side.

_Well, at least someone is going to be alone tonight like me._

After consuming a few more drinks, Murata's memories seemed to fade. However, one person stood out among the rest. Murata and that person went into a room, and Murata had the best night of his life. Yuuri was not the only one that would have fun tonight. With that thought in mind, he snuggled up to his partner.

**Next Chapter and Note:** In the next chapter, surprises will be had, and more couples will get together. Also, Murata knows the identity of his partner, but he won't tell anyone.

Also, I hope no one found my humor too vulgar. I don't write much comedy on this website, or comedy in general. I hope to see you in the next chapter. ^_^


End file.
